


The Time Lord Detective

by Whovian101



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has never seemed quite human...





	1. Clients

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632439) by [TiffanyF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF). 



I was always a very adventurous man, never stopping to take a break, I can’t stand the silence. My name is John Watson, and after spending three years as a war doctor in Afghanistan, I met up with the most wonderful man I’ve ever met, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock and I have been through a lot, he is impossibly intelligent, and there’s absolutely nothing he can’t do. The only person I know who can match up to his intelligence is his older brother, Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft claims to only be a small part of the government, but he pretty much is the government. He controls everything. He puts his genius to use. But Sherlock is a consulting detective. He made up the job, it’s when the police force hires him to do the detective work when they’re incapable of doing it themselves, which is quite often. I’d like to say that Sherlock is a kind, empathetic, compassionate, and understanding man, but then I would be lying. Sherlock Holmes is an asshole. Plain and simple. He is, what he likes to call himself, a “high functioning sociopath.” “John!” Sherlock called from the other room, I enter and look at him, he is slouched in his sitting chair, deep in thought. His soft, black hair curling and freshly washed, his fingers pressed together under his nose. His brilliant green eyes were closed. His outfit, black suit and white button up, looked recently washed, which was unusual for him.

“Yes?” I answer,

“Pass me a pen.” I take two steps towards the black mantle and pick up a pen, then take one step forward and handed it to Sherlock. See what I mean when I said he was an asshole? He won’t even go grocery shopping. Sherlock scribbled something down on a paper he was holding.

“Find anything interesting?” I ask flatly,

“No.” He hissed angrily, “Nothing. Not a single case.” He picked up his gun and shot the wall four times. Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, shouted,

“Oh! Neighbors!” And hurried off. Sherlock threw the gun down pathetically, like a child denied a toy.

“Well, call me if you need anything.” I told him. I helped him on his cases, so I enjoyed going out and all that, but I never got as frustrated as Sherlock did when he had nothing to do. I began to walk away, when a hard knock sounded from the door of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock smiled, “Clients.”


	2. A Trip Across Time

“Clara!” A loud familiar voice called from outside my window, I looked down where the voice had come from,

”Doctor!” I called back down and I disappeared from the window as the Doctor returned to the TARDIS. My name is Clara Oswald, and I have been on my feet for a long time. The Doctor and I had been together for a while, not in a girlfriend boyfriend romance way, but we travel together. It sounds crazy, but the Doctor is an alien time traveler. I don’t know much about him, he always is talking, but always seems to avoid saying anything. We met for the first time when the internet was killing people. It’s a long story, but a woman in a shop gave me a phone number, she said it was the best help line in universe. I called it because I was having problems with my internet and the Doctor answered. Ever since then my life has been changed forever. I tossed on some respectable clothes, and ran downstairs. I locked the door to my house and ran through the rain up to the big blue police box, The TARDIS. The big blue Police Public Call Box was just a disguise, and she doesn’t like me all that much. She once hid my bedroom all night. I pushed the doors open revealing the enormous bigger-on-the-inside inners of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was the Doctor’s time machine, and in it we could travel anywhere in time and space. TARDIS stood for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, at least, that’s what the Doctor said. the Doctor was an alien from the planet Gallifrey, he was a Time Lord, which was a species. His hair had a side part, and had grown a bit floppy, his face was kind of nerdy with quite a large chin. He wore a white button-up shirt with suspenders, underneath a brown-leather jacket. His pants were black as were his 18-hole lace up boots, but to top his whole outfit off, he wore a red bowtie. I grinned as he saw me enter, “Where are we off to today?” I asked him as I shut the blue, wooden doors behind me. He grinned back and flicked some levers on the console, he then smiled and said,

”To visit an old friend.”

“Who?” I asked excitedly,

“How would you like to meet Sherlock Holmes?”

“Seriously?” I jumped up, he smiled his goofy grin,

“Geronimo!”


	3. The Strangers

Two strangers came in the door, I heard the two of them talking, but only one came up. She was a pretty brunette with a plaid skirt with black leggings and heeled shoes, and a black top and a white shirt. “Hello!” She said excitedly, I smiled and waved, Sherlock on the other hand seemed much more interested in her clothing.  
“John.” He hissed,  
“Yeah?” I said, “What’s wrong?”  
“Look at her dress, it’s damp on the brim, but just barely, clearly she has recently been raining, within the past hour, but it hasn’t been raining anywhere within the hour. Her shoes are nice, clearly not shoes for running in, but based on the worn out heels, has been used to run in, but in a scrambling, not a prepared run. And-”  
“Excuse me, Sir?” Sherlock’s head snapped towards the girl,  
“What?” The girl looked a little taken aback, clearly she hadn’t expected him to be so rude.  
“Who was that woman downstairs?” Sherlock looked confused for a second, most questions were about him,  
“You mean Mrs. Hudson?” I asked  
“Must be.” The girl murdered, she seemed lost in thought, unsure.  
“I’m John Watson.” I introduced myself and put my hand out. She shook it and said,  
“Clara Oswald.” She smiled, then looked at Sherlock, “You must be Sherlock Holmes.” She grinned,  
“Yes.” He looked irritated, “and why are you here? Do you have a case or not?”  
“Oh!” She glanced down the stairs where her friend and Mrs. Hudson were still talking, “My friend came to visit an old friend. I assumed he meant you, but he must have meant Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock nodded, “And they said I could come up here and talk to you.” Sherlock nodded, and with a sudden interest, asked,  
“And where are you from?”  
“Blackpool.” She smiled, “But I do a lot of traveling.” Sherlock nodded,  
“Any pets?”  
“What?” I asked him, of all questions, why would he ask that?  
“No…” Clara said, “Why do you ask?”  
“You have fur on your jacket, but it’s not been there long, indicating a visit to an animal shelter for a new pet or a visit to a friend’s.” to my surprise, Clara nodded,  
“That makes sense.”  
“What?” It was Sherlock’s turn to be surprised this time,  
“Oh, my friend is very clever as well.” She smiled,  
“I’d like to meet him.” Sherlock said suddenly, “Mrs. Hudson!” He called, she and a man came upstairs together. There were tears in her eyes, Sherlock jumped off his chair and towards Mrs. Hudson, “What did you do to her?”  
“Nothing!” The man said to Sherlock, he was a strange man. He was tall and handsome, probably in his mid twenties, with a rather large chin and deep brown hair that was swept smoothly to the right side of his face. He wore a light brown coat, a white collar shirt, red suspenders, black pants, black boots, and to top it all off, a red bowtie.  
“No, don’t worry Sherlock, he didn’t do anything.” She said to him through the tears, “It's just been a while.”  
“Since what?” I asked her, curious as well,  
“I saw him last.” She smiled,  
“How long?” The Doctor whispered to her,  
“Thirty-eight years.” She whispered,  
“You counted?”  
“Every day.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“I missed you.”  
“And I you.” Sherlock looked puzzled.  
“How is that possible?” Sherlock asked, They looked at him,  
“You’re surely not forty.” Sherlock said, “mid-twenties.” The Doctor and Mrs. Hudson laughed, as did Clara, as if they shared a secret. Mrs. Hudson looked like she was a kid again,  
“We should show him!” The Doctor grinned,  
“Do you think he could handle it?”  
“I don’t know. We’ll just have to see.” The Doctor beckoned for Sherlock and I to follow. Something told me this was going to be an adventure.


	4. A Trip in the TARDIS

We all followed Mrs. Hudson and the Doctor back to the TARDIS, “Like what you see Martha?” The Doctor laughed as Mrs. Hudson ran to the big blue police box, she grinned, then looked at Sherlock and John,

“Get ready.” The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, John looked around, then finally whispered,

“It’s bigger on the inside.” It took Sherlock a little longer to get to that part. He ran out, ran around the box, then back in, he was stunned,

“That’s impossible!” He exclaimed,

“Not impossible,” The Doctor laughed, “Just a little improbable.”

“You redecorated!” Mrs. Hudson squealed with glee. The Doctor’s eyes shone with excitement, he seemed so happy to have her back in the TARDIS. The Doctor sprinted around the console

“I know just what to show you all!” Sherlock was still in the same position with the same face as he had on when he came in. The TARDIS stopped moving, and Mrs. Hudson yanked the doors open to reveal the solar system.

“Still think the Earth revolving around the sun is useless information?” John asked Sherlock, laughing a little. Sherlock stayed silent, in total awe.

“Martha and I are going to go catch up.” The Doctor whispered to me, “Keep an eye on things Clara.” I nodded as they left to go further into the TARDIS.

The moment they left, Sherlock jumped up and started looking around. I was talking to John, he seemed nice. “So, how long has the Doctor known Mrs. Hudson?” He asked, “I mean, it must have been a long time, as he used her first name.” I shrugged, “Long before I was around.”

“How long have you been with the Doctor?” He asked,

“A long time.” I answered, “It’s kind of complicated.” John nodded in an understanding sort of way. “How long have you been with Sherlock?” I asked him,

“We share a flat. It’s been about two years.” I nodded,

“Are you and Sherlock-?”

“No, not- not like that.”

“Do you want to be?” My question shocked John,

“W-what do you mean?” I laughed,

“You know what I mean.” I told him,

“I- I don’t know.” I nodded, understanding. We heard a loud ‘clang!’ of an object hitting the TARDIS floor and we ran over to where Sherlock was. He had found a rather large crate, but like most other things in the TARDIS, it was much bigger on the inside. He was throwing things out of the crate that was labeled with a big letter ‘H’ on it. He tossed alien objects onto the floor,

“What the hell do you think your doing?” I demanded, Sherlock glanced up and said,

“There has to be something here.”

“What are you even looking for?” I asked angrily,

“He must think there’s something here about him.” John answered. Just then, Sherlock and John got very quiet and looked past me. I turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway behind me. This was the first time I’d ever seen him afraid, he kept his composure, but his eyes were full of fear. He sprinted down the steps and snapped the crate shut.

“Did you take anything?” He asked, Sherlock,

“There was nothing here that made any sense.” He hissed. The Doctor looked satisfied with that answer. Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets and dropped himself in a chair. John walked over to him, and Sherlock whispered in his ear.


	5. The Fob Watch

We soon arrived back at Baker street. Mrs. Hudson insisted that Clara and the Doctor stay for tea. He reluctantly agreed, but soon they were off again. After they left, I pulled Sherlock aside, “The watch you said you had, what did you take it for?”

“Hmm?”

“The fob watch, you know, the one you told me you took from the crate?” He shrugged,

“It’s broken.”

“It is?” I asked, “Were you able to open it?”

“No, but it doesn’t tick.”

“What if it has something in it?”

“It doesn’t.” He dismissed the watch. It confused me. For Sherlock to take something that seemed to fascinate him so much at the time, then dismiss it like it didn’t exist was just bizarre.

“Can I see it?” I asked,

“See what?” He asked, which was even more strange, he never forgot things like this,

“The watch? From the TARDIS?”

“Oh, sure.” He tossed the watch to me. I caught it with one hand. I looked at it. It was strange, it gave me weird feeling, it had foreign circular markings all over it.

“Don’t these markings mean anything?” I asked him, he looked over,

“What markings?” I laughed, it was astronomical that Sherlock wouldn’t notice such a huge detail, I handed the watch back to Sherlock, he looked at it, with a fearful curiosity. He traced the lines with his fingers, making deductions.

Suddenly, an urgent knock sounded on the door, Mrs. Hudson hurried to the door, “Doctor!” Her voice gave away her grin, but he ran up the stairs, Clara following closely behind, I turned to Sherlock, who had just opened the watch. A golden light spilled out in whisps and into his mouth and nose. He breathed it in, then the watch went dull. I looked into Sherlock’s eyes as the Doctor and Clara burst into the room, the Doctor’s eyes were looking terrified, and it was only then, that I saw the Doctor’s eyes were ancient. Not the young man I met, but hundreds of years old. I turned to Sherlock and looked into his eyes. His were the same ancient eyes, so very old. The Doctor glanced down at the empty watch, he then held his hand out to Sherlock, who took it and pulled himself up.

“Welcome back.” The Doctor smiled, but it was a sad smile, Sherlock seemed to instantly recognise the smile,

“Did they-?” The Doctor nodded, and to my surprise, he thrust himself into the Doctor’s arms. “They all did. Everyone.”


	6. The New Time Lord

I watched the two men embrace and didn’t understand. What happened? All I knew was that when we returned back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and I took off, and then he ran off to where Sherlock had found the crates. He started digging through it, as if looking for something, whispering, “It has to be here.” Over and over again, then, sure it wasn’t there, ran to the TARDIS console and flew us all the way back to 221B. We ran through and saw Sherlock and John. Sherlock and the Doctor let each other go,

“Sherlock?” John broke the silence, Sherlock turned back to John,

“Yes John?”

“Who is he?”

“My, er, partner.” Sherlock responded, “It’s quite complicated, I haven’t been able to remember him for about thirty-eight years.”

“What? You’ve known him since you were ten?”

“I’ve known him much longer than that.”

“Can we tell him Shirley?” The Doctor asked. Sherlock thought for a moment,

“Yes, we can tell him.”

“And what about your name? Do you still stand by what you said before?” Sherlock thought again,

“I am quite fond of Sherlock. I think I’ll keep it.” The Doctor nodded,

“Alright _Sherlock_.” The two of them grinned at each other as if sharing an inside joke until John interjected,

“Wait, tell me what?” The two of them turned to him,

“I am an alien John.” He said,

“Well, that’s not much of a suprise you know.” The Doctor laughed, but Sherlock continued,

“I came to Earth to escape the effects of a war. The Time War.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” John asked, “I’ve been in a war as well.” Sherlock laughed,

“Well, for one thing, I didn’t remember. And this war was much greater than the little one you fought in.” John looked a little taken aback,

“How could you not remember something like that?”

“I used this.” Sherlock held up the fob watch, “It stores my knowledge and memories, then rewrites my biology to make me human. I was hiding from the Time Lords.”

“But Doctor,” I interrupted, “If you could just hide on Earth, why didn’t you?”

“I had to stop the war.” The Doctor said, and I noticed he looked sad. For once I could see through that happy-go-lucky mask of his, “I had to stop it.”

“And what are the ‘Time Lords’?” John asked,

“Us, they’re our species.” Sherlock smiled fondly at the Doctor,

“What about Clara?” John asked,

“She’s human, bit from the past right now, but not much.”

“What?” John seemed completely confused,

“What about Mycroft?” Sherlock asked, “Has he found his watch?”

“Not yet, but there’d be no problem giving it to him now, the Time Lords are all gone.” Sherlock nodded in understanding,

“We’ll have to be careful, thirty-eight years of being human’s not going to stop him from wanting to take your TARDIS.” The Doctor grinned,

“Same old Mycroft then?”

“Yes.” Sherlock laughed, “Yes he is.” Mrs. Hudson was standing in the corner, she’d been watching, “And you,” Sherlock walked over to her, “Have been absolutely brilliant.” He hugged her, and she ginned and said,

“You were a handful,” She laughed, “But I was happy to do it.”

“Do what?” John asked again,

“I was watching over the Holmes boys while they were human. That’s why I had to leave the Doctor.” John nodded. The two Time Lords popped up and began walking out the door,

“Where are we going?” I asked as John, Mrs. Hudson, and I followed them,

“We’re going to turn Mycroft back to a Time Lord.” Sherlock smiled.


	7. Next Stop: Everywhere

When we returned to the TARDIS, I saw Sherlock and the Doctor run to the console, working together to fly it. “You’ve got better.” Sherlock observed,

“You’ve got rusty.” the Doctor laughed,

“I have not!” Sherlock said defensively, “She just likes you more.” The Doctor had sent Mrs. Hudson to find Mycroft’s fob watch. Once she had, she returned, the Doctor inspected the watch, then, with Sherlock in tow, ran outside the TARDIS. They had arrived in Mycroft’s office, and had immediately been grabbed by his security,

“Nice, thanks Mycroft.” I said sarcastically,

“Catch Mykey,” The Doctor tossed Mycroft the watch, which he caught easily, but his face was priceless,

“Mykey?” I said, looking at the Doctor, who grinned, then looked back at Mycroft,

“Open it.” the Doctor said. Normally, Mycroft would have checked for explosives, or whatever he did, but instead, he just flicked it open. I watched the same golden light curl around, he inhaled it. There was a moment of quiet, then Mycroft was back on his feet,

“Release them.” He dismissed his men, and we were dropped. He gave a curt nod to the Doctor, “Doctor.” He acknowledged, “What happened?”

“They all- I- they all died. Everyone. Daleks and Time Lords alike.” He nodded, “You have two options.” The Doctor continued, “Come with us,” He gestured to Sherlock and himself, “Or stay here.”

“I’ll stay here.” Mycroft said, “I’ve got nowhere else to go.” The Doctor and Sherlock nodded,

“And what about me?” I asked them,

“You get the same option.” Sherlock said,

“I’ll come with you.” I easily decided,

“Me too.” Clara added,

“And what about you?” Sherlock asked Mrs. Hudson, she looked down sadly,

“Oh, I’m a bit too old for all the running Sherlock.”

“I’ll look after her.” Mycroft said suddenly,

“Thank you Mycroft.” Sherlock said, which was probably the first time I’d ever heard Sherlock thank his brother before. Mrs. Hudson smiled and bid us farewell, and soon we were off again. Next stop: Everywhere


End file.
